


You're My Lifeline - And Now You're Gone

by BaesonGrace



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase - Freeform, Frank Zhang - Freeform, Hazel Levesque - Freeform, Jason Grace - Freeform, Nico di Angelo - Freeform, WARNING THIS IS SAD, leo valdez - Freeform, piper mclean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaesonGrace/pseuds/BaesonGrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'M SO SORRY THAT IT'S SO SHORT.<br/>I JUST SUDDENLY HAD AN IDEA AND JUST HAD TO WRITE IT DOWN..<br/>RANDOM PERCABETH..</p><p>I hope you like it!! :3</p>
    </blockquote>





	You're My Lifeline - And Now You're Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY THAT IT'S SO SHORT.  
> I JUST SUDDENLY HAD AN IDEA AND JUST HAD TO WRITE IT DOWN..  
> RANDOM PERCABETH..
> 
> I hope you like it!! :3

Percy could feel the cool breeze brush against his face. The smell of the ocean and the sound of her laughter made the day perfect. He looked to his side and saw Annabeth, with her long blonde curls that looked golden as the sun’s rays softly fell on her. They were laughing and smiling. They can’t remember why. They walked towards the water and stared at each other’s eyes, both full of life. Everything was perfect. Their wedding ring both sparkled as the sunlight reflected off of it. She was laughing and giggling, they both stared at each other’s sparkling eyes and they didn’t notice the giant wave coming their way. When they did realise, it was too late. The wave fell upon them like a wall of glass, the two were separated and naturally, Percy could breath underwater.. but Annabeth couldn’t. He searched for her but he couldn’t find her. Soon the wave was gone, and Percy went up to the sand and saw her there, her body limp and lifeless. He ran over to her but it was too late, the water has killed her. The daughter of Athena was gone.. 

Percy woke up on his bed. It was another nightmare. He fell back to bed and took a framed picture of the two of them on a beach. A tear rolled down his cheek and fell to the floor. Annabeth drowned a few years back while they were having a vacation, they went in too deep and… what happened in the dream, happened to Annabeth.. He stood up and took his mother’s phone from her room. Demigods weren’t supposed to use phones, it’ll attract monsters. So he got up, and ran to a forest near their beach house in Montauk, which is where they’re currently staying in. He called the Stolls. “Hey, Travis? It’s Percy. I’m using my mother’s phone.. I could hear them already.. they caught my scent. Tell the others I’m sorry? I’ll be with Annabeth in Elysium.” He dropped the phone but didn’t hang up. He could hear Travis yelling his name. But the son of Poseidon was smiling, putting his arms out, embracing the four dracaenas surrounding him that would bring him his death.


End file.
